


Приоденься

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Series: Современные джентльмены [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Humor, Kingsman AU, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Попав в Кингсмен, Эрик и не думал, что привлечёт внимание лучшего (и самого безбашенного) агента.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приоденься

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suit Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549812) by [pseudoneems](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoneems/pseuds/pseudoneems). 



Когда Эрик увидел Чарльза в первый раз, то уже через секунду о нём позабыл. Всего лишь очередной костюм в коридоре, полном костюмов, — гораздо больше его потрясло то, как в совершенно обычной примерочной открылся проход в огромный подземный бункер, если его можно было так назвать. Скорее, это была крепость. (Чарльз потом сказал, что Эрик так громко мысленно ругался — даже удивительно, как его никто больше не услышал.) 

***

Когда Эрик увидел Чарльза во второй раз, тот сидел напротив за круглым столом. Он помнил кодовое имя — Галахад. Эрику советовали с ним не связываться — очаровательный ублюдок, но совершенно безбашенный.

_— Однажды он в одиночку вынес целую базу, а выживших так покалечил, что никто ничего не мог вспомнить._

_— Я слышал, однажды он без оружия отправился освобождать заложников, и через час террористы запросили пощады._

_— Я слышал, через сорок минут._

_— Десять._

_— Он психопат. Он хладнокровно застрелил свою собаку, как только она стала ему не нужна._

Садясь за стол, Эрик вспомнил, как всего несколько минут назад в соседней комнате направил пистолет на собственную собаку — едва войдя в комнату, он уже знал, что оружие не заряжено. Гефест прихромал следом за ним, и при виде его Чарльз просиял. Как вообще можно было поверить в последнюю байку?

На другом конце стола Артур произносил поздравление, и Эрик склонил голову со всем достоинством и элегантностью, которым выучился подражать за последние несколько месяцев. Однако его мысли были обращены к обладателю пронзительно-голубых глаз, который чересчур вальяжно развалился на стуле, беззастенчиво ухмылялся и всем своим видом излучал непринуждённую надменность человека, столь привыкшего к привилегированному положению, что он мог позволить себе нарушать правила. Эрику это было хорошо знакомо. Он каждый день видел такое выражение в глазах детей, живущих в особняках, мимо которых он ходил в школу.

И всё же профессионализм он тоже умел распознавать и, несомненно, почувствовал его в твёрдом рукопожатии и безупречном произношении, когда Чарльз сказал:

— Добро пожаловать в Кингсмен, Ланселот.

Эрик улыбнулся в ответ.

***

После этого он не видел Чарльза несколько месяцев, но о нём постоянно напоминали подслушанные разговоры.

_— Неделю назад этот псих выпрыгнул из самолёта без парашюта и еле успел отобрать один у плохих парней прямо на лету. У Мерлина чуть инфаркт не случился._

_— А помнишь, как он устроил забастовку на три дня, чтобы разобраться с дракой в баре?_

Нет нужды говорить, что Эрик чрезвычайно удивился и даже несколько смутился, когда Чарльз без предупреждения влез в окно задней комнаты особняка, где его держали. Костюм Чарльза — сшитый на заказ, идеально дополненный галстуком в тон и нагрудным платком — вероятно, стоил больше, чем мог собрать в тот вечер благотворительный приём, проходивший в бальной зале.

Эрик прекрасно контролировал ситуацию (он незаметно приплавил пули к барабанам, пока на него орали), и тем не менее почувствовал нескрываемое облегчение, когда пять наставленных на него пистолетов немедленно повернулись к Чарльзу. Кроме того, перерезать пластиковые кабельные стяжки, удерживающие его запястья за спиной, будет куда легче тому, кто их видит.

— Ого, полегче, джентльмены, — сказал Чарльз с тем неподражаемым акцентом, который Эрику никак не удавалось скопировать. — Приношу извинения, если помешал, но вы не могли бы подсказать, как мне попасть обратно на вечеринку, не привлекая внимания хозяев? Пусть это останется нашим маленьким секретом, ладно? Хотя должен заметить, тот, кто нанимал персонал, и впрямь отлично знал своё дело, — он подмигнул и расплылся в кривой ухмылке.

Наверное, у Эрика сейчас был такой же недоумевающий вид, как и у его похитителей. Один из них медленно опустил пистолет и ткнул пальцем в сторону двери.

— Благодарю вас.

Эрик, не веря своим глазам, смотрел, как Чарльз пересекает комнату донельзя аристократической походкой. Уже на пороге тот остановился, повернулся и склонил голову набок, как будто что-то забыл и не мог понять, что.

— На самом деле, я был бы очень благодарен, если бы вы, господа, сделали одолжение и сложили все свои пистолеты вон в том углу под окном. Хорошо. Теперь вы, господин в коричневой куртке, пожалуйста, развяжите нашего друга. Спасибо. Прошу, присаживайтесь все на пол возле стены. За вами приедут в течение часа. Приятного вечера, господа.

Пять минут спустя Чарльз выводил его через парадную дверь, бросив на ходу: «За них не волнуйтесь, МИ-5 уже в пути», и остановился, только чтобы пожелать доброй ночи хозяевам. Эрик всё ещё не понимал, что произошло. У него в голове крутилось невероятное количество вопросов, начиная хотя бы со следующих:

1\. Как, чёрт возьми, Чарльз его нашёл? Во время потасовки в уборной, когда его раскрыли, он потерял и отслеживающее устройство, и волшебные очки (по мнению Эрика, уметь ими пользоваться было важнее, чем запоминать названия).

2\. Что это, чёрт возьми, только что было? 

3\. Серьёзно? Три дня? Что он, чёрт возьми, делал?

4\. Нет, правда, что это было, чёрт побери? 

Ему так и не представилось случая хоть что-то сказать, пока они не добрались до бара на другом конце города, потому что, разумеется, Чарльз водил BMW i8 (какому демону он продал душу, чтобы её заполучить?), и всю поездку Эрик провёл в состоянии, близком к опьянению, просто вслушиваясь в восхитительную работу двигателя. 

Наконец, кое-как взяв себя в руки (не без помощи пол-пинты старого доброго немецкого пива), он всё-таки озвучил вот что:

— У меня всё было под контролем.

Чарльз улыбнулся.

— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Но если бы я не вмешался, у нас бы не выдалась сейчас возможность пропустить по кружке, правда?

Нет, он это не сказал. Не совсем. Эрик совершенно точно не был настолько пьян, чтобы не заметить, что губы Чарльза не шевелились.

Эрик почувствовал, что готов разразиться новым залпом ругательств, но поймал взглядом блики света на запонках и притормозил. Так. Кингсмен. Манеры. Он сделал глубокий вдох и произнёс настолько спокойно, насколько мог:

— Не мог бы ты сказать мне, что происходит?

 _Думаю, ты и так уже понял, друг мой_ , — снова прозвучало в его голове. Теперь он был к этому готов, и да, пожалуй, понял. Вместо ответа он заставил горстку монет с соседнего столика превратиться в крошечную копию его добермана, который принялся бегать вокруг кружки Чарльза. Тот восхищённо рассмеялся.

 _Из нас получилась бы отличная команда, тебе не кажется?_ — Чарльз не отводил от него взгляда, пока он допивал остатки пива.

 _Вполне возможно_ , — подумал он в ответ так громко и чётко, как только мог, и вздрогнул, когда лицо Чарльза исказилось гримасой.

— Да, для начала придётся над этим поработать, — Чарльз постучал пальцем по виску. — Но пока давай просто выберемся отсюда.

***

Сейчас Эрик уже потерял счёт тому, сколько раз он видел Чарльза, но мог в точном порядке перечислить свои любимые моменты. Однако если кто-то спросит, он только загадочно улыбнётся в ответ. Джентльмен не болтает о своей личной жизни направо и налево. А насчёт того, что по агентству начали ходить байки и про него… Что ж, не байки — лицо мужчины, верно?

_— Я слышал, они привели слона на мафиозные разборки и победили._

_— А тот раз, когда они предотвратили ядерную войну с помощью порно?_

К тому же, в принципе, ему это даже нравилось.


End file.
